


I Want You

by relevedemipointe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke, Clexa, F/F, MayWeMeetAgain, The 100 - Freeform, lexa - Freeform, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relevedemipointe/pseuds/relevedemipointe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leksa kom trikru. May we meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

Lexa hated Clarke.

She hated the warmth pressed up against her back, and around her waist that made her feel safe. She hated the tingles that flurried like flames across her skin when those soft finger tips ran down her back. Lexa hated the tickle on the back of her neck; the wetness of Clarke’s lips that made her cringe and smile.

Most of all, she… she hated the sweet whispers that would make her heart do stupid things, and the gentle voice that lulled her to sleep.

_Love is weakness. To be commander, is to be alone_ , Lexa sighed as she curled her fingers around the ones caressing her belly.

“Good morning…” Clarke’s husky morning voice sounded softly behind her.

Suppressing her first instinct to face the girl wrapped in white furs beside her, Lexa merely hummed while rubbing the back of Clarke’s hand gently.

She knew that the moment she turned to look at Clarke, she would be lost in the sea of stars in those beautiful blue eyes, breath-taken by every feature of her face that glimmered in dim light.

No, she would not fall for that again. She must… she must…

“Clarke?” she started, but as soon as the name left her lips, her heart wrenched in refusal, cutting her off.

“Yes?”

As she felt Clarke’s soft, wet lips press against the back of her neck, Lexa clenched onto the hand she was caressing. Maybe, a little too hard.

“Hey… Is everything okay?” Clarke breathed as she pulled closer to Lexa.

Something was off.

Clarke knew the signs. She took Lexa’s hand in hers, but there was something different about the way Lexa’s fingers intertwined with hers.

Lexa only brooded when she was really upset about something, and she never gave anything up unless Clarke pried it from her lips.

It made Clarke upset when Lexa refused to open up to her.

“It’s nothing…” Lexa mumbled.

“Leash~” Clarke pressed gently, squeezing Lexa’s fingers with similar pressure. “Look at me.”

Hesitantly, Lexa turned around, knowing full well Clarke was going to find out either way.

Avoiding Clarke’s gaze was like trying to escape the gravitational pull of the Sun. Regardless of where she looked, the rays seemed to pull her eyes back to those blue shimmering orbs.

So Lexa gave in and allowed herself to be swept by the waves once again.

“What is upsetting my leashy-loo?” Clarke whispered to the girl inches away from her, tugging unwaveringly on the floodgates of steel.

“We… I…” Lexa started as a familiar feeling began to swell in her chest. It was… it was…

_No. Fight it. No._

Lexa hated her because she made her vulnerable.

“We’re breaking up.” Lexa said in a firm, determined voice. Her heart fell, and so did her gaze.

As Lexa stuttered those three words weakly, Clarke’s heart hurt a little inside, but she pressed her lips together and closed the distance between them.

“Lexa…”

“Clarke. No.”

Lexa mumbled in weak protest as Clarke pressed her forehead against her own, their noses slightly touching, and breaths hushed against the others lips.

“Tell me what’s wrong. How can I help you feel better?” Clarke breathed softly and Lexa felt like a child once again. She hated how she liked it, just a little.

“I... This isn’t going to end well. I’m… scared, Clarke. Something bad is going to happen. I just… I just can’t lose you. I…”

Her eyes were wet with tears. Her voice, too weak to continue.

Too close. She could see the concern, the hurt in Clarke’s eyes.

“Clarke, I…”

“Shhh…”

_She’s crying. She’s…_

Lexa longed to caress Clarke’s cheek and tell her that it was going to be okay.

But deep inside, she just wanted Clarke to tell her that it was going to be okay as well.

She needed to know that it was going to be okay.

Lexa closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her wet cheek.

Then, a warm hand caressed her face. A thumb, rubbing her cheek dry.

And she opened her eyes slowly, with a small tinge of hope lifting her heart.

A blue, glistening hope, echoing a dream eons old.

“It’s going to be okay.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> After writing the last few lines, I realized how this short passage echoes their last few moments together. That's my favourite thing about writing: how everything comes together and resonates beautifully with emotion.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
